


姐姐 | It's Just A Experiment

by LittleMaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gender Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaze/pseuds/LittleMaze
Summary: 星灿东赫性转/亲姐弟/没逻辑青少年心绪/没有性行为/一切都请勿上升当真





	姐姐 | It's Just A Experiment

-

“呀，害羞了。”

虽然嘴上是这么说，手上却一点没停地继续在掐弟弟的脸颊。

和同学逛完街刚刚归家的高中女生，一进屋就把正偷偷把自己从父母房里拿出来的成人影碟塞进录像机的弟弟抓个正着。朴志晟不自在得想要立马缩成一团逃走，抬眼观察了一下姐姐的表情，倒也没发现什么觉得他罪大恶极的痕迹，反而更多的是戏谑。李楷灿穿着夏季的校服裙子，刚从外面回来，还小小地喘着气。朴志晟被掐着脸很艰难地低头看了一下，她手上的指甲油也是新涂的。

“我们志晟是不是进入青春期啦？”李楷灿一脸新奇地问着，一只手放开朴志晟开始给自己扇风。

太热了，夏天怎么这么热，什么时候才会凉快点啊，就算穿裙子也觉得好热。

“什么啊——”被姐姐的无知引起的愤怒甚至胜过了对此情此景的害怕，朴志晟大声反驳回去，“我早就进入青春期了！！！我牙齿都换完了，现在也，也比你长得高了！”

郁闷了。姐姐怎么什么都不知道啊，什么都不知道也就算了，而且竟然还不觉得我开始对成人世界感兴趣是什么大事，明明就很重要，因为——

李楷灿愣了一下，把手从朴志晟已经逐渐变得轮廓分明的脸颊上收回来。

“哦，那你现在是长大了想要开始欺负我的意思了吗？”

见到姐姐冷脸，朴志晟又马上开始不知所措起来，一味低声说着“不是不是”，但是好像没什么用，就像平时如果不说理由的话李楷灿从来也不把他的要求当回事儿一样。

“随便你。”

李楷灿开始觉得无聊，走到沙发旁一屁股坐下，低头玩起手机来。朴志晟对此无计可施。他也没有手机玩，不然还可以和姐姐面对面坐着一起玩手机赌气，但是爸妈说他至少要上高三才准他用。李楷灿自从买了手机之后都不怎么喜欢来逗他玩了，每天必然至少花一个小时在沙发上窝着看那个小屏幕，偶尔发出傻笑偶尔又一脸生气的样子。那样子看起来很傻，但是朴志晟觉得自己在一边因为李楷灿的动静而无法专心看电视的样子可能更傻。

急匆匆地把影碟又拿回爸妈的房间藏好，朴志晟跑回来，精心选了一个不远不近的距离在李楷灿身边坐下。坐下的时候好像腿碰到了姐姐的小腿袜，李楷灿无意识地嘟囔了一声，把袜子拉下去一点，腿也岔开了。朴志晟感觉她甚至好像想盘腿到沙发上坐着，但最终意识到自己还穿着裙子才作罢。

“女生怎么可以这么坐。”

朴志晟小声吐槽着，李楷灿全当耳边风，一抬屁股挪得离他更远了点，朴志晟迟疑了一下也跟着挪过去。想了一下，他抓起客厅茶几上的小扇子开始给她扇风。

汗都要从那个圆圆的鼻头上掉下来了，也安然不动地坐在那里，明明也很怕热的。但是现在看起来比起怕热好像更不爱动一点。

他的姐姐就是个这样的怪人。但是也很可爱。他人生前16年对女生的大部分认知都来自她，但是后来才发现原来李楷灿和这个世界上的其他女生共同点很多，但不同点更多。多到如果他想拿和姐姐相处的经验去和其他女生相处的话会被瞪的程度。

比如，原来不是所有人在他对什么事装作嫌弃躲开时都会觉得他可爱的。有女生甚至被他气哭了。

朴志晟想自家姐姐真的给他的正常社会交往历程增添了很多麻烦。

李楷灿被小风扇得舒服，没再躲了，专心打着字。朴志晟稍微低一点头看她的手机屏幕，看了一会儿，他发现李楷灿似乎是在给她的追求者编拒绝短信，又忘记了此刻的和平是自己好不容易争取得来的，开始大呼小叫：“姐你怎么撒谎都不带打草稿的！”

李楷灿终于舍得抬头白他一眼：“没谈过恋爱的小学生不许说话。什么撒谎，不是撒谎，拒绝人的时候能讲真话的吗？”

“你编理由的水平也太差了点，什么啊，‘因为最近必须要专心学习’，直接说不喜欢他不就好了？”

“你懂个屁。”

“呵呵。”

朴志晟发出冷笑。自以为贴心的家伙，被追求者死缠烂打的情况也不是第一次了，都是因为狠不下心的缘故。做其他什么事都能干净利落地做得好的李楷灿，对于感情的处理却是像那些傻气的影视剧女主角一样优柔寡断。

“还有，你怎么知道我没谈过恋爱。”

“你谈过恋爱了？”听了这句话李楷灿马上抬头，震惊得差点把手机摔了，“不是，是正在谈？谈过了？什么样的女生？”

“反正不像你。”

“什么叫不像我……”李楷灿低着头漫不经心地回怼他，但朴志晟心虚了，一溜烟跑去厨房喝水。

他谈过什么恋爱，倒是有几个关系好的女生朋友，但对方好像都把他当弟弟，明明年龄也没差几个月。为什么？明明之前校庆在台上表演跳舞的时候台下也是有尖叫声的，后面却没有情书送到他班上来呢？

朴志晟甚至怀疑是不是李楷灿从中作梗了，毕竟高一级又混过学生会的姐姐人脉比他广得多，到他们班来找他送东西都会被他认识的人叫“学姐”的程度，拦截几封情书好像也不算什么难事。

他咕噜咕噜喝完水跑回去，李楷灿还在皱着眉头苦思冥想，瞟了他一眼发现朴志晟手里空空，毫不客气地伸出一只手来。

“干嘛？”

“我也要喝水。”

“你不会自己去厨房喝吗？”

“嚯，还真的打算开始欺负我了，连尊敬姐姐都不会了……”一边抱怨着李楷灿还是一边起了身，看着抬起头看她的朴志晟，想了想把手机递给他，“要不你来帮我发短信。”

朴志晟有点惊讶，立马小鸡啄米般地点头：“交给我交给我。”

“我身边已经有更好的人了，虽然很对你不起，但要诚实的话就是这样。只要他在我身边，我暂时不会被其他的人所吸引了。对不起。”

朴志晟觉得自己这话说得也没错。他不觉得李楷灿身边有出现过什么靠谱的男生，至少没一个比他靠谱的。反正也没明说是谁，也没说是什么关系，因为有一个很帅气的弟弟所以看不上别人不也是很正常的事情吗？

但是还是有点心虚，因为觉得李楷灿肯定会觉得他这样太过分了。所以他马上按下发送，又点进发件箱删掉了这条。喝水回来问他写了些什么他也含糊不清地回答了，不过姐姐也没再问，看起来像是感谢他帮自己解决了一个难题，还摸了摸他的头。

大概也不是很在意这个追求者吧。

真是绝情的李楷灿。被别人说成高三年级高岭之花好像也是有原因的。

但是好久没被摸过头了，朴志晟竟然感觉有点想念。

两个人在沙发上张开双手瘫坐了一会儿，电话铃声在终于被主人想起来要打开的电风扇的呼呼声里响起来。李楷灿已经把腿袜脱掉了，此时光着脚咚咚地踩着木地板去接电话，朴志晟伸了个懒腰起身，听见姐姐说“爸妈不回来了，我去做饭”。

“我今天想吃嫩豆腐汤。”

“等你自己学会做饭再和我讨价还价，臭小子。”

朴志晟跟进厨房：“你也没有很会做饭。”

“那你今天晚上别吃了。”

“但意外地做得还挺好吃的。我是说，我很喜欢吃你做的饭。”

李楷灿正点火放油，听到这话诧异地抬头看了一眼朴志晟。这一眼看过去弟弟果然害羞了，说完就也咕咚咕咚地跑了出去。

事实上只要朴志晟不故意找什么麻烦，两个人的关系大多数时候都是和平状态，绝不是成天生灵涂炭的克里米亚，也不是老死不相往来的柏林墙。就算曾经是柏林墙，朴志晟天天在城墙上放火，那也早该烧掉了。

之前爸妈在的时候他们总喜欢在餐桌上吵架，其实是故意吵着玩儿，但总让两个家长焦头烂额，今天爸妈不在，两个人反而安静了。李楷灿端出菜的时候还以为朴志晟又要对她的手艺发表什么高见，结果竟然一句话没说，露出有点幸福的表情用那张小嘴巴小口吃饭，最后还乖乖闷头喝光了一碗汤。

“你是不是有什么对不起我的事瞒着我？”

吃完饭两个人又躺回沙发上的时候李楷灿终于还是没忍住开口问了。

“啊？没有啊？”弟弟惯常闪躲的眼神也没让她起疑，毕竟朴志晟只要不是完全真诚地说话，看起来就很像在撒谎。

“你还在担心我把你偷偷看黄片的事情告诉爸妈？”

“啊？！姐！！什么黄片！”朴志晟一听又炸毛了，“我没看！我都没塞进去，你就回来了！”

“那你现在想和我一起看吗？”

李楷灿动都没动弹，还是闭着眼睛躺着，嘴里却轻巧地吐出这句邀请。朴志晟一下子被噎得说不出话来，掐着喉咙指着姐姐做出“这可是你先说的”的表情，李楷灿睁开眼睛，轻蔑地笑了一下，又闭上了。

“小屁孩就是小屁孩。”

被使唤着按下播放键的时候朴志晟心想自己这次可算找到理由让李楷灿吃瘪了。自己什么都没想，都是姐姐支使他去做的——如果爸妈回来了就要这么说。再稍微加点细节，比如李楷灿是如何放了学就跑回来自己偷偷看黄片，然后他放学回家时撞见了被姐姐以再也不给他做小点心吃威胁他不许说出去，还被强迫一起看——然而这些想法在真的一起开始看之后都跑得无影无踪了。

窗帘都拉好了，门也上了一层锁确保他们有足够的时间在爸妈打开门之前关掉电视机，厨房里的灯也熄灭了，朴志晟轻手轻脚走回沙发上，李楷灿又有了新的意见：“你把客厅灯也关了。”

朴志晟不同意：“这样不是一看就知道我们在做坏事？”

李楷灿想了想觉得他说得对，但又觉得开着客厅大灯看黄片实在是没氛围，最后折中了一下，把客厅角落里放着的一盏落地灯搬到沙发旁边打开了，橘黄色的灯光浅浅地铺在地上。

“姐，你还真的很有仪式感诶——”朴志晟看着李楷灿擦灯罩上的灰尘擦得连打两个喷嚏，啧啧称奇，李楷灿歪着头看了他一眼，那眼神大概是在说“你不帮忙就闭嘴”，他讪讪闭上嘴巴过去接过姐姐手里的脏纸团扔到垃圾桶。

终于坐下来朴志晟才发现身边的人在轻微发着抖，突然又觉得好笑。装出非常有经验的样子，然而在一起生活了这么多年谁还不知道谁，他的姐姐虽然初三那个暑假长高了身体也长大了，但却没做好准备要迎接什么新变化，甚至第一次被男生搭讪递情书的时候，回家之后因为回想起来害怕还哭了。

难怪今天没怎么就这件事情笑他。很有可能自己之前就想过。

李楷灿眼神特别认真，是真的做好了学术观摩和理论学习的准备的，连片头的演职人员名单都看得格外仔细。这就导致了她看了两分钟才看出不对劲来。

“朴志晟！！！你拿的是什么鬼黄片？这不是80年代老电影吗？”

片头缓缓打出“卡萨布兰卡”五个大字，抒情的爵士乐响起来，李楷灿气得嘴巴都歪到一边，露出两颗白白的门牙，毫无威慑力地瞪着弟弟。

朴志晟也傻眼，他怎么知道成人封面的DVD里面竟然货不对版，冷静下来想想大概是爸妈放回碟片时放错了，然而什么理由对当下的氛围都构不成缓释作用了，李楷灿烦躁地把发绳解下来甩了甩头发，朴志晟差点打喷嚏：“姐你用的什么洗发水味道好大。”

也好香。闻起来像是水蜜桃。现在生着气的李楷灿闻起来像个水蜜桃。

在继续看老电影和去爸妈房间找出正确的碟片这两件事之间，李楷灿选择了前者，主要原因还是她觉得以朴志晟的迷糊程度根本找不出来，还有可能把原本的碟片翻乱从而让爸妈看出什么端倪。

电影莫名对她的胃口。弟弟自觉做错了事，一声不吭地抱着膝盖坐在旁边陪着她一起看爱情电影，换做平日估计早就嚷嚷着不感兴趣跑回房去了。

看到一半李楷灿就开始走神。因为窗户拉上了所以开了空调，现在气温有点低，她不由自主地往朴志晟身上蹭了一下。弟弟很乖地让她靠着，她索性躺倒睡在少年人还没长出什么肉的大腿上。

爱情是什么，只是因为那时候你恰好走进了我在的这家小酒馆吗，如果你没有走进来或者我去了另外一家……

好深奥啊，看不懂，但是好喜欢。爱情都是命中注定的吧，如果出了一点意外，就不会发生了。什么时候命中注定的爱情会找上自己呢，而那时候的自己应该还是个连吻都没和人接过也不知道怎么和喜欢自己的男生打交道的菜鸟吧……

“你不是很喜欢看这种电影的吗，怎么还走神。”朴志晟低头看着躺在自己腿上闭着眼睛的李楷灿，“上次逼着我去电影院陪你看的时候我睡着了你还骂我。”

“闭嘴。”

“哼。”

过了一会儿。

“……这种事好麻烦啊。”

“哦。”

“不是说你。”

李楷灿抬起手捂住自己的眼睛，朴志晟看见她亮红色的指甲油。短短的手指甲，手指很匀称，也很灵巧，做饭什么的学得很快，掐他脸的时候也一点不会留力气。

“那你是说什么？”

“没什么。”

李楷灿短暂地感伤完毕，从自己的思绪里逃脱出来：“就是在说，有个人连黄片都能找错，真不愧是臭手。”

“啊！！！”朴志晟又开始不安了，“我现在就去找那张碟！”

“别去了，看了你也学不会。”

“难道你就能比我好到哪里去吗！你还没谈过恋爱呢李楷灿。”

“你再叫我一次李楷灿试试看。”

“李楷灿。”声音变小了，但还是说出来了。李楷灿从他身上爬起来，眼睛灼灼地看着他。水蜜桃味又漫上来了。朴志晟觉得自己要昏了。他突然很想吃桃子。

“接过吻吗，我们志晟？和女孩子？”

“哦……？接，接过……”哦到一半的时候朴志晟想起自己吃饭前撒的谎，“之前有人来和我告白，短暂交往的时候……亲了……”

李楷灿审视地看着他的眼睛，像在确认他说的话的真实性。

“那你……教教我……？”

朴志晟拼命咽下说“什么啊”的冲动，喉咙口动了一动，说：“好啊。”

进行这件事前，他们竟然花了比之前准备看黄片更多的功夫去确认锁上的门窗和窗帘。李楷灿不安地在客厅地板上走来走去，显然很慌，朴志晟趁着姐姐发慌的功夫偷过来她的手机紧急搜索“第一次接吻应该注意些什么”——然而毫无有帮助性的答案，什么先进行口腔清洁，什么吃点口香糖，什么不要吃太过刺激性的食物……他们晚上吃的是一样的东西，而现在也明显来不及再做什么准备工作了。

他想要的是技巧。对，技巧……让他看起来不像第一次接吻的人的技巧。搜索结果刚弹出来的饿时候李楷灿就回来了，朴志晟慌张地退出应用锁上屏，把手机摔到沙发的角落。

“所以……现在怎样？”李楷灿又稍微歪着点头看他，稍微有点不屑一顾的神气，但朴志晟知道他姐姐越是慌张的时候就越是喜欢装出这种什么都不怕的样子，反而心里安定了一点。

“嗯……你先，坐下？”

“坐下？在哪里坐下？”李楷灿皱着眉头，盯着朴志晟大张着的腿，想了一下，二话不说就俯下身，膝盖跪上沙发，凑近到他身前。

“太，太近了……”朴志晟简直像被什么热源灼伤了一样撇开脸去，然而李楷灿饶有兴致地又跟着凑过来，盯着他看。完了，这下要被发现了。他心想。

但是又没被发现。李楷灿只是没动，等着他说下一步。朴志晟胆战心惊地看回去，姐姐眼角的痣在这么近的距离下像是水面上的一颗浮尘，漂在那里随时可能被风吹走，但此时又没有风。

于是他轻轻对着那颗痣吹了一下，李楷灿被惊得连连眨眼，睫毛投下的影子也跟着飞舞起来。

好漂亮。

朴志晟没发现自己把心理活动说了出口。他发现李楷灿闭着眼睛好像很辛苦地在忍耐着什么，但他不知道那是什么，直到李楷灿开口骂他。

“我知道我漂亮！这样就没有然后了吗兔崽子？”

“怎么这么自恋啊……”他习惯性地怼回去，然而李楷灿没再怼回来，他才意识到现在并不是一个吵架的时机。姐姐的校服裙子搭在他的短裤上蹭得他大腿很痒，不由自主地收紧了双腿。这下他把李楷灿整个人都给夹住了。

“你先……稍微张开一点嘴。”

红色的嘴唇听话地张开了一点。嘴唇圆圆的，肉也很多。跟他一点也不像。

“我先说好，我这是……听你的要求来的。待会不许咬我。”朴志晟突然想起来什么，开始和姐姐约法三章，李楷灿根本没理他，嘴唇仍然张着，像是在嘲笑他的犹豫。

“只亲一下哦。只亲一下。”朴志晟说给自己听。

在嘴唇相互碰到之后反而是李楷灿占有了主动权，因为朴志晟实在是太紧张了而且他真的不知道该做点什么，于是在姐姐的手指悄无声息地伸上来握住他的下巴时，他能做的只是顺从地把嘴巴张大，又扬起脸来。

李楷灿本来就是跪在沙发上比他高一点，这下更是居高临下，朴志晟感觉到眼前的光突然都没有了，睁眼一看，李楷灿正在他头顶上用那双无论何时都像在低垂着的眼睛看他。

他突然就很想逃走，于是也这么做了。嘴唇分开的时候还有点痒，果然因为嘴唇上肉很多所以也很柔软，分开的时候蹭过他的嘴唇，那触感让他甚至打了个寒颤。可惜逃也没能逃出多远，像个被欺负的小学生一样缩在沙发一角，李楷灿没动，只是转过头看着他，舌头不自觉地舔过刚才碰到的地方。

“志晟是在骗我吧。”

“……说什么‘教教我’这种奇怪的话的姐姐应该要负更多的责任吧！”朴志晟根本不敢否认，只好转移话题。

“撒了谎就要承担责任。”

“哦。”朴志晟撇过脸去，被涂着指甲油的双手掰正回来。李楷灿爬过来了，这下完完全全地压住了他，桃子味道占据了朴志晟的整个嗅觉。

认真亲吻着的李楷灿和平时一点也不一样，眼睛没有笑意，呼吸也平静得很，倒是认真地在进行接吻实践。朴志晟只敢偶尔睁开眼睛看一下，不然他怕姐姐又说他不认真陪练。

“嘴稍微张开点。”

什么嘛，和他刚刚一样的台词。但还是乖乖张开了。舌头探进来了。好神奇啊，平时也经常见到的舌头……喝汤的时候总是先伸舌头的李楷灿，吃热食的时候总是先伸舌头尝味道的李楷灿……舌尖好像还有点咸味，但又好像是甜的，怎么说晚饭吃的那点汤现在也该消化了吧……

也软软的，很轻微很慢地探索着他的口腔。朴志晟没发现自己不知从什么时候开始已经是双手都乖乖放好，任人索取的状态了，嘴巴也不知不觉地张开得更多。

好像有点舒服啊。不管了。

如果能找一个和李楷灿一样的女朋友好像也不错的样子。

李楷灿不知道身下的弟弟嘴里叽里咕噜地在说什么，然而因为表现得很乖，所以她即使没听清也没有什么意见。

“抱我一下。”

弟弟的手缠上来，轻轻地搭着她的校服外套。只是轻轻一触，大概是以为她说着玩儿的，或者是抱完了就随时要走。之前打闹的时候总是她去抱他，有时候胸蹭到他了朴志晟还会很嫌弃地躲开。

“……讨厌的话，抱到这种程度也可以的。”李楷灿叹了口气，摸摸弟弟的头发打算从他身上退下来，结果却突然被抱紧了。

“不讨厌，不讨厌姐姐。”

朴志晟把头埋在她胸前，蓬起来的头发看起来很柔软的样子。李楷灿觉得很好笑：“难道以后我想听你说一句实话都要先亲你一下才行吗？”

“那倒也不必……”

别扭精闷声在她怀里说着话，尾音好像还有点委屈。李楷灿也伸出手去抱紧他。

“知道了，我们志晟容易害羞的嘛。”

“因为本来就是很让人害羞的事情啊……”

朴志晟抬起脸来，皱了皱鼻子，像在期待着什么看着她。

“还亲一下吗？”

“嗯……还亲一下吧。”

“亲完就去睡觉吧。明天你就可以带着今天的经验去和你不存在的女朋友接吻了。”

朴志晟脸红了，不知道是因为“今天的经验”还是因为“不存在的女朋友”。

“姐姐也会带着亲我的经验去学习和别的男生交往，难道不是吗？一开始目的不就是这个吗？”

李楷灿没有心思解释：“不愿意我就回房了。”

朴志晟拉住了她。

走进房间睡觉之前朴志晟还一副惴惴不安的样子。爸妈不知道什么时候能回来，李楷灿把房里的灯都关了，只留下落地灯杵在客厅中央当夜灯。

“我总觉得今天还是做了不该做的事情。”

小鬼终于还是把担忧坦白了，李楷灿关上门之前听见这句话，楞了一下。

“志晟，你在和谁说话？”

“和你说话。”朴志晟走到她门前透过门缝看她。

“我是说，我是谁？”

“你是……”

朴志晟皱着鼻子想了一下。

“你是姐姐。”

“嗯，这样就可以了。睡觉吧。”

李楷灿一天内第三次摸了摸弟弟的头，维持着最后的平静轻轻把门关上，然后把自己摔到床上，听见自己飞速跳动的心脏声音。

今晚朴志晟会睡得着吗？


End file.
